morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout
Category:Classes Master Pathfinder "Away with ye, I've no time for any more commissions. I'm off to the wars tomorrow morning. Oh, I see you've come not for scouting, but for a Scout. Well, let's see your paces, then I'll know what I can teach you ..." Most consider Rogues creatures of civilization, but there are some among their ranks who almost never venture into a city or town, specializing in reconnaissance instead of burglary or murder. Anyone looking to find an ancient ruin or wage war in rough country will need a guide through the wilderness, someone who can find their way through forest or fog and spy out the movements of enemies. The are some among the Rogues who will eagerly provide all of these services... for a price. A keen eye, nimble foot, and silent tread: the traditional talents of the Rogue can prove quite valuable in the wild, and Scouts have them in abundance. Read more Scout Lore. Class Information *'Class Symbol': Eye *'Primary Roles': Support, Damage *'Base Class': Rogue *'Damage Types': Melee Class Weapons *'Horwathi Long Bow', a 100% scout-only bow with an archery subclass. This weapon has a greater base range (15%) than normal bows. Class Armor *'Scout Leather', a 100% Light Armor set. It has baked-in stats of +2 Dexterity per piece. Powers and Abilities Detect Hidden "Personal Detect Invisibility" Granted: Level 10 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 10 Casting Time: 3 Seconds Recycle Time: 0 Seconds Requirements: Must not be moving. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Self/No Target Duration: 60 seconds. Effects: *Stack Category: DetectInvis *Stack Rank: 0 *Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Can See Invisible Monsters and players -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Reveal "Area of Effect Dispel Invisibility" Affects all in range, including caster requires Detect Hidden Power (10) Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 75 Casting Time: 4 Seconds Recycle Time: 30 Seconds Requirements: Must not be moving. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players -- Spherical Effect Centered on Player (100 units) Duration: 60 seconds. Effects: *Removes effect with "Invisibility" dispel tag. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Camouflage "Group Invisibility" Granted: Level 25 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 15 Casting Time: 5 Seconds Recycle Time: 30 to 10 Seconds (from power ranks 1 to 40) Requirements: Must not be moving. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Will affect all group members in range. (10 units) Duration: 630 to 1800 seconds (from power ranks 0 to 40) Effects: *Stack Category: Invisible *Stack Rank: 0 *Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Grants Immobile Invisibility (Hide) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pathfinding "Personal Movement Buff" Granted: Level 15 Power Rank: 40 (Grandmaster) Focus Skill: None Mana Cost: 0 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 300 Seconds Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Self/No Target Effects: *Duration: 60 seconds *Movement Rate: +60% *Does not stack with any other movement buff. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rapid Shot "Personal Attack Speed Buff" Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: Archery Stamina Cost: 10 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time:0 Requirements: Must not be moving. Requires Bow weapon in left hand. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Self/No Target Duration: 300 to 900 seconds (from power ranks 0 to 40) Effects: *Stack Category: AttackSpeedBuff *Stack Rank: 0 *Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Delay Between Attacks: -10% to -40.8% (from power rank 0 to 40) *Effect ends if affected unequips bow. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Precision "Personal Weapon Power Buff" Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: Archery Stamina Cost: 10 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time:0 Requirements: Must not be moving. Requires Bow weapon in left hand. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Self/No Target Duration: 300 to 900 seconds (from power ranks 0 to 40) Effects: *Stackability: Can be stacked with any spell other than itself. *Attack Bonus: + 30 to 230 (from power rank 0 to 40) *Effect ends if affected unequips bow. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hunt Foe "Improved Track" Granted: Level 15 Power Rank: 40 (Grand Master) Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 25 (only costs upon tracking a paticular player, not bringing up the list) Casting Time: 12 Seconds to track a player, 0 seconds to bring up list Recycle Time:0 Requirements: Must not be moving while tracking a specific player, not bringing up the list) Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Players Only (1408 Units) Effects: *Stack Category: Track *Stack Rank: 0 *Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Up to 40 targets in player's track list at a time. *Track arrow will break upon using any power or skill -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hunt Prey "NPC Track" Granted: Level 30 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 35 (only costs stamina upon tracking mob) Casting Time: 12 Seconds to track mob, 0 seconds to bring up list Recycle Time:0 Requirements: Must not be moving while tracking specific mob. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Players Only (1280 Units) Effects: *Stack Category: Track *Stack Rank: 0 *Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power) *Up to 20 targets in player's track list at a time *Can not track non-combat NPCs, though they will appear on the tracking list *Track arrow will break upon using any power or skill Stances All Stances Granted: Level 15 Casting Time: 0* Recycle Time: 30 seconds Defensive Stance *'Granted Rank': 40 (Grand Master) Offensive Stance *'Granted Rank': 20 (Journeyman) Precise Stance *'Granted Rank': 40 (Grand Master) Scout Stance Details Weapon Powers Patch History 01/07/2009 *Removed all free trains in the Running skill. 3/25/2008 *Modified the Scout power Camouflage from a Single-Target Power into a Group Power. 9/27/2006 *Updated Pathfinding to be a personal Movement Buff with an increase of 60% movement speed and a duration of 60 seconds. This power has no cost (0 Mana) and takes 300 seconds to recycle and does not stack with any other movement buffs. This power no longer breaks on combat and has been granted at Power Rank 40 for free. *Granted Scouts 50 free trains in the Running Skill. *Shot to the Leg is now a Snare. *Scouts can now apply the Blade Master Rune. 7/25/2006 *Changed the Scout's Pathfinding power to be mana based *Increased the range of the Scout's Hunt Foe power *Decreased the Stamina Cost on a Scout's Hunt Prey power 2/7/2006 *Added a one second recycle timer to the Scout Power Pathfinding. 7/21/2004 *Scout's 'Camouflage' only works on Group members now. 4/30/2004 *Scouts will be granted a power (Grounding Shot) which grounds fliers (including natural fliers). The power requires 110% Bow skill and 95% Archery. 1/14/2004 *Grant Dagger powers at 20 *Grant Throwing powers at 25 *Grant defensive Stance at 40 *Pathfinding castable while moving *Rapid Shot is mastered at a 40% haste *Scouts can no longer use the Master of Daggers rune (it was redundant). 7/23/2003 *Scouts will now get tracking at level 15 instead of 30. *Scouts will now have access to the traveller rune. See Also *Scout Templates